Now It's My Turn
by AgentEvanaCrystal4SHIELD
Summary: When K turns 16 it is Her Turn to choose the faction she wants to be in. Will she join Dauntless like her brother, or stay in her faction, Amity?
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**_

 _ **Intro**_

My mother always said that people don't get what it is like when people are nice all the time that I have to be nice back. I have gotten into 3 fights my whole life and didn't win any of them. I didn't start them but no one believed me when I said that I didn't start the fights. Then comes the day of my brother's Choosing Ceremony.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

After I turned 13 my older brother wouldn't let me out of his sight. Just because he doesn't want me to get in any more fight and go unconcise like every other fight I have been in. He choose to do it himself without my mom or dad telling him to. My brother is one year older than me which means that I will have to go though one year without him.

"Landon," I say. "Come on I don't want us to be late to the Choosing Ceremony."

"I'm coming Katelin. We are not going to be late." Said Landon.

"I said don't call me that!"

"Fine then, _K_."

 **TIME SKIP**

"Landon Kinhop" says Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity, _my_ faction.

I see him walk up there and I am so nervous. He walks slowly up there and looked up at us. He mouthed at us, _I'm sorry!_ Once he gets up there Johanna hands him the knife.

" **DAUNTLESS.** "

I hear whoops and hollers as Landon walk over to them. My mom and dad hug me and tell me it will be alright. He is the first Amity to transfer this year. We looked just as stunned as the Prior parents did when Caleb and Beatrice Prior transferred. Caleb transferred to Erudite and Beatrice transferred to Dauntless. I hope Landon makes it and I **_will_** see him again.

 **Sorry that this was short. Next chapter will be longer. Tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters and give me a description of yourself (including faction of origin and other info similar to that) so I can include you as an Initiate in my upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and following. I will upload soon! See you later! Bye!**

 **\- Lara**


	3. Reminder

**I will try to upload tomorrow. Hope y'all like it so far. This is my first FanFic. Make sure to leave a discription of your self and how you look, also what faction you transferred from and you appitude test results. Thanks and see you soon!**

 **-Lara**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today I when I am going to school the trip seems to take forever. I am taking the aptitude test and I don't know what to expect my results to be. _I kind of hope for Amity but I don't entirely know if that is what I want_. The bus stops and I get off. When I get in school I hear an announcement that today's classes will be cut in half for aptitude testing, so that we can start after lunch.

 **TIME SKIP**

I find myself looking at two bowls, one with cheese and one with a knife. I hear a voice say " _Choose"_

"What for?"

"Just choose!"

"No."

"Fine, have it your way!"

I think to myself what would I need them for anyway and that is when I hear it. A low, menacing growl. I don't know what to do so I just stand that and try to calm myself down and tell myself that this isn't real so I don't have to worry about the dog. I think about the dog just being a puppy. Then I hear a bark, not a vicious one but a little one. I open my eyes and see a little puppy.

"Puppy!"

I look over a see a little girl walking over to the puppy, which isn't a puppy any more, _it's a dog_!

"Run!" I tell the girl. Then I realize that she won't be fast enough. I jump on the dog and find myself in the hub.

"Do you know who this is?" Someone on my left ask.

I look at her and then back at the paper. The person seems familiar.

"Yes I do," I say.

All the light go out and I find myself in the chair again. I look over and the woman, Tori I think her name was, is franticly typing on her computer. She looks over and I can tell there is something wrong.

"How did you do it?" She ask.

"I don't know."

"I need to get you out of here. They will be coming soon."

"Wait, who?"

"There is no time to explain"

"What was my test result?"

"It was…

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I just had to do it. Tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters and give me a description of yourself (including faction of origin and other info similar to that) so I can include you as an Initiate in my upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and following. I will up load soon! See you later! Bye!** **\- Lara**


	5. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE TRILOGY!**

Chapter 3

"It was…Candor …Abnegation …and Dauntless." She says. I have total shock on my face.

"W-w-what? How can that be? I'm just some girl from Amity and I get three faction results while none of them are Amity! What does this mean?"

"You are _Divergent._ " She says.

She ushers me out the door. I check my watch to see when the next train will be here. I memorized the train schedule and started riding them when I was eleven. No one knows about this but me. I have six minutes to be at the train tracks. I run there and get there just in time. I jump in the third car. I sit on the edge of the car with my legs hanging off.

"What are you doing here?"

I turn and see someone standing behind me.

"I-I…" I am trying to come up with an excuse when I look at him again.

"Wait, isn't your name Beatrice?"

"Yes, but I go by Tris. May I ask once again, what are you doing here?"

"I am riding on the train to Amity."

"Well I can see that but why?"

"I've been riding since I was eleven and decided that I needed to get away from everyone."

"How old are you now and how do you know me?"

"I'm sixteen and I was on the train when you were heading to the roof of dauntless for the jump into the net."

"How do you know that you are supposed to jump into a net after the Choosing Ceremony if you are from Amity and why aren't you at the school taking you Aptitude Test?"

"Well I wasn't really sure that you were supposed to jump onto a net until you just said that you do and I don't want to answer that last question."

"Let me guess, your test administer was Tori and you are Divergent."

"What makes you say that?"

"The same thing happened to me but I didn't ride the train home"

"Okay, yes. My test administer was Tori and I am Divergent."

"Figures and did I hear you say that you were on the train when I was heading to Dauntless on the day of the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Yes, I was in the corner of your car while the Candor, I think her name was Christina, helped you in the car and then you introduces yourselves to each other. And why do you say figures?"

"Because I know no one that is from Amity that rides the train."

"Well you do now. My name is Katelin but I go by K even though only my brother calls me that because I don't have any friends."

"That name sounds familiar. Did your brother transfer to Dauntless?"

"Yah, he transferred last year. Why, do you know him? Did he make it?"

"What is his name?"

"His name is Landon"

"Yes I know him. He made it and is going to train the Dauntless-born Initiates this year. He talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yah. It looks like we are about to be at Amity. See you tomorrow." She says with a wink.

"And be brave K"

"Thanks" I jump off and start walking home. What did she mean when she said she will see me tomorrow? Is she going to be at the choosing Ceremony? There are too many questions in my head right now but the most important one is 'what am I going to choose tomorrow?'

I hug my parents on last time and I tell them that I love them. I go stand in line. I look around for Tris and don't see her. The Dauntless are already here, where is she? Now I get what she meant, _she thinks I should choose Dauntless_.

Marcus is this year's Ceremony talker. He is the leader of Abnegation. I don't listen to any thing he says until he starts calling out names. He finally says it!

"Katelin Kinhop," he says

I walk up there being very nervous. I grab the knife he hands me and cut my palm a little. I reach over and my blood drops in the bowl.

" **DAUNTLESS** "

I hear whoops and hollers as I walk over toward them. I look over at my parents and they are _smiling_. They knew that I wasn't going to stay in Dauntless. The rest of the ceremony goes kind of in a blur. I do remember these Candor twins that both transferred. Their names were Ashlyn and Nathan Sisco.

Once the ceremony is over we run down the stairs and I know what happens next. _We jump on the train._ Once we get to where the train is going to show up we have one minute until it gets here.

"What are we going to do now?" The girl named Ashlyn ask me.

"We are going to jump on a train in about thirty seconds Ashlyn." I say.

"How do you know that and her name?" Her brother ask.

"Let's just say that I am observant and I know her name the same way I know your name Nathan." I say

Just then I hear the train horn.

"Looks like the train is here. I would get to running if I were you." I say

I mound the train with ease and help the twins.

"Wow, you're pretty good. How do get on so easy and you're from Amity?" Says Nathan

"I don't know why people tend to underestimate Amity and me as a former Amity."

"I never asked, what is your name?" Asks Ashlyn

"Call me K."

"Like the letter k?"

"Yep! And it looks like we are about to arrive at our destination. Get ready to jump!"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Like I said earlier, I am observant." And with that, I jump. I am the first one to jump, and not to my surprise, I land on my feet.

Once everyone is off the train we gather around one of our leaders named Eric.

"I am your leader Eric, and if you want to get in to Dauntless you are going to have to jump. Who wants to go first?"

I just walk up there and Eric looks at me strangely. I then jump. I hit the net knowing that it is going to be there. Someone pulls one the net. I crawl over it and jump down. He just looks at me. "What's your name?"

"K" I say

"First jumper: K!"

I hear whoops, hollers, and claps. Then I see him, my brother. I run over to him and jump on him. He smiles and laughs. Everyone starts to look at us but I don't care. It has already happened a lot to day.

"It's good to see you again, I missed you!" Says Landon

"I did too, and what do you think everyone is thinking?"

"I don't know and I didn't expect you to be first jumper! Did you get pushed?"

"No"

Just then I hear a scream. It is Ashlyn.

"Second jumper: Ashlyn!"

I say good bye to Landon and walk over to Ash. She seems blown away.

"What is up with you K?" She says.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean one: you are the first off the train and you land on your feet at the same time being Amity, and second: you just walk up to the ledge and jump without screaming like it was no big deal!"

We hear another scream and someone from Dauntless has jumped.

"Wait you jump off of the train first and landed on your feet! I didn't even land on my feet!" Says Landon

"Who is that?" ask Ash

"It apparently he is her boyfriend." Said someone who is behind me. "Hi, my name is Uriah."

"No, actually she is my little sister. So stop teasing us!" Landon says

"Why do you say I am your little sister like that?" I ask

"Well you are quite short and I am older than you by a year."

"Fine, but don't call me that again. Please?"

"Okay, okay!"

"Gather up! My name is Four and this is Six." Four says motioning toward someone on his left. Wait is that Tris? "We are going to take the transfers while Landon and Uriah take the Dauntless born."

I stand close to the wall while Four is talking. No one seems to notice me.

"We are going to give you a tour of the place." Said Four.

 **TIME SKIP**

While I am waiting in the dorms for everyone to get changed as I am already done. Tris walks over.

"I see you made it and by what I have been hearing you are quite the Dauntless" She says.

"Yah. I thought your name was Tris, not Six."

"Well I am kind of known as Six to everyone but my friends." She whispers in my ear, "but you can call me Tris when we are around my friends or in private. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Come on everyone we are going to head to the dining hall everyone. Got it? Good! Let's go"

We all follow and I still try to stick to the side of the wall. About three minutes later we arrive at the dining hall. I get my food last of the initiates and I see two seats left, and they are next to Tris, Four, and Landon. I sit next to them and start eating. Everyone is engaged in their own conversation until Eric walks in. He starts walking over to us. He sits down next to me and I just keep eating.

"There is my little _Princess_." Eric says

"Princess?!" I ask. I look over at my brother who looks very angry.

"Yah, you know. Hey Four, did you know that she jump off the train first _and_ landed on her feet. She then just walked up and jumped in the hole, without a sound."

"Only because I have been riding trains since I was eleven and I only knew that there was a net at the bottom of the hole because I have watched yall jump down the hole since I was eleven. And I know what you are going to say Landon: 'I was watching you since you were thirteen' but I still managed to slip away at times and went to ride on the trains." I say

Everyone including Eric just looks at me.

 **Like the cliff hanger? Give me a description of yourself (including faction of origin and other info similar to that) so I can include you as an Initiate in my upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and following. I will up load soon! See you later! Bye!**

 **\- Lara**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever. I am sorry to say but I am dropping this story until noted other wise. Again I am very sorry that I have to do this. Please forgive me.


End file.
